In a current single layer or one glass solution (OSG) touch screen, a light-shielding layer, a touch-control electrode layer and a wiring layer are arranged on a transparent cover made of transparent material such as glass or transparent resin, and only one piece of transparent cover may achieve a touch-control effect. A surrounding of the OSG touch screen generally forms an outer frame layer made of photoresist and/or screen printing ink material. In general, the ink is used as main material of the outer frame layer of the OSG touch screen. However, both white photoresist and white ink will cause performance degradation of the outer frame layer due to a high temperature baking process performed during manufacture of the touch screen (e.g., a baking process being required to be performed during manufacture of an ITO touch-control electrode), thereby affecting visual effects.